


Rest, Dear Girl

by Willow_River



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_River/pseuds/Willow_River





	Rest, Dear Girl

Warm sunlight filtered through the leaves, caressing the skin of the young guardian. A gentle breeze played with her hair and carried on it the cheery melodies of songbirds. There was a calmness to the forest of the sort that Aesling hadn’t felt in a long time. Far too long.

The moss and grass felt soft beneath her fingers. With heavy eyelids, she laid her head on the ground, breathing in the scent of rich earth and plant-life. Ashe surrendered herself to the warm embrace of sleep.

“Just a little nap,” she told herself as consciousness faded. Things that wanted doing could wait on a day as nice as this.


End file.
